


a daisy a day

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fucking, Smut, Strap-On, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: Jemma has a headache, and Daisy has a cure.Rated M/E.





	a daisy a day

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: "Skimmons with a strap-on; Jemma riding a fully-clothed Daisy." Rated M/E.
> 
> Happy Pride everyone! I'm accepting prompts, both smutty and otherwise, in the comments or on tumblr (@theclaravoyant)

for more smutty Skimmons see [x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9818189) [x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9036890)

-

Jemma shook her head as she closed the door behind herself, squeezing her eyes shut against the tension headache that was beginning to form. Daisy looked up from her laptop, from where she sat cross-legged on their bed, and frowned with concern. 

“You alright, babe?” she checked. “You missed dinner.”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Jemma sighed, and waved a hand to brush her off. “I grabbed something on the way here. Just run off my feet, you know. Sorry! I feel like I hardly get a minute to relax these days. Were you planning something special? I feel awful missing it.” 

Daisy had been planning something a little special, but not the kind of special that could not be achieved in the slacks and tank top she currently wore. Jemma, on the other hand, was trapped in a blazer and belted trouser pants, after having been stuck in meetings and lab tours all day. She slumped down on the bed with a haggard expression, not even bothering to divest herself of her trappings, so Daisy decided to do it for her. 

Tucking her laptop safely away on a side table, Daisy turned her full attention to Jemma. She crawled over the covers to her, and began massaging her shoulders from behind, with a sympathetic hum. 

“It was nothing major,” she promised Jemma. “In fact, I think part of it might even… help you _relax.”_  

Leaning forward into the massage, Daisy slipped Jemma’s jacket off her shoulders, and kissed the bare skin of her neck that the material left behind. Jemma shivered, and leaned back into the kisses, lifting her chin to expose her neck to as much of Daisy’s attention as possible. Daisy reached around and plucked the buttons of her blouse undone, and Jemma gasped and moaned a little when Daisy’s hands touched bare flesh at last. 

“Helping?” Daisy wondered, and smiled. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jemma purred. With one last kiss, Daisy pulled away. 

“Wait right there, babe. I’ll be back.” 

Daisy stole away into the bathroom for a minute, and when she returned, it was with a hard black dildo strapped around her hips, and a smooth, smug smile on her face. Jemma’s eyes grew wide. Her jaw hung a little looser. She could already foresee the whirlwind of a massage that Daisy was about to drive into her. Daisy could sense it too, already imagining how satisfying it would be to watch Jemma truly unwind, but for her part, she maintained a suave air as, from the bathroom door, she beckoned for Jemma to stand. 

“I’ll take care of you,” she promised, stroking the dildo as a symbol of her word. Eagerly, Jemma did stand and step away from the bed. Almost in one movement, she undid her belt, and stepped out of her pants and into Daisy’s arms. Into hungry, passionate, steaming kisses and hot, wandering hands that sent stinging threads of desire throughout her body. Daisy’s lips never left Jemma’s for more than half a second at a time, but her busy hands unhooked Jemma’s bra strap and let it fall away, and then Daisy let Jemma chase her with kisses back to the bed. 

Daisy invited Jemma to climb over her as she shuffled backward, up toward the headboard. She struggled to pull Jemma’s underwear out of the way in the midst of all the heady, disoriented kissing - and Jemma trying to reach up under her tank top to fondle her breasts - but between them the material was gone by the time they had reached their destination. Daisy propped herself against some pillows so that her legs lay prone, and so that the strap-on was standing to full attention. Jemma – by now, stark naked but for the small silver pendant hanging around her neck - sat on Daisy’s legs, near her hips, eyeing the dildo eagerly. Her eyes flicked to Daisy’s face, and Daisy encouraged her with a lascivious smile. 

“Come on, you can take it,” she insisted. “I’m ready. Hop on.” 

As she spoke, Daisy ran her hand up Jemma’s legs, and felt her thighs tingle at the intimate touch. She repeated the movement, creeping closer to Jemma’s entrance and feeling her grow wetter and start to grind back. 

“Yeah, that’s a girl,” Daisy encouraged, aching to fill Jemma to satisfaction. She wished she’d taken her pants off, so that more of their flesh could meet, but as it was, her hands had to satisfy that craving instead. Jemma’s flesh quivered beneath them, and Daisy’s back arched with her own desire. 

Jemma smiled at last, and with a grip on anywhere Daisy she could reach, lifted herself enough to take the dildo: at first the tip, and then more, and more, until finally she sunk down over it entirely. She groaned, her stress ebbing away as Daisy filled her. Daisy bit her lip as the sight of Jemma’s nubile body and supple, luscious breasts was held on full display before her. The ecstasy that Jemma felt at Daisy’s touch was clear on her face, and fuelled Daisy to grasp her hips and urge them along together with near-gyroscopic hip rotations.

The movement swept Jemma’s stress away and eased her into a rhythm that was separate from the world: one that was just the two of them. Soon, Jemma was lifting and pumping herself on the dildo, gasping with the effort and the thrusting sensation, her breasts and necklace bouncing enthusiastically, to Daisy’s great delight. As Jemma climbed higher and higher toward orgasm, and Daisy egged her on with relish, her movements grew wilder: ever faster, sharper, more eager and more urgent. Flesh slapped against flesh and the star around her neck zipped through space like a confused comet, and she clamoured for a grip on Daisy as she rode the dildo like a galloping horse, fast and hard until she came in a burst of lightning and passion. 

Jemma cried out as she felt the orgasm sing through her, and chase all urgency – all strength, even – from her limbs. Daisy, though sweating and dizzy with her own desire, held Jemma up and kept her hips thrusting through it, gradually slowing as Jemma’s wild release drew itself back in. She slowed down until she could slip out, and replace the dildo with a hand between Jemma’s legs, feeling with pride the wetness she had left behind, and massaging her through the aftershocks as if to cradle her to the ground. Only once Jemma had sighed and stilled at last, did Daisy retreat to the bathroom to discard the strap-on, and return to pull the covers over them both. 

“You’re too good to me,” Jemma murmured, blissful and bewildered as she sprawled across the bed, enjoying the feel of the sheets on her vulnerable body. “I love you so much.” 

Playing with Jemma’s hair, Daisy smiled. 

“You deserve every minute and every word,” she promised. “I only wish we could do this more often.” 

“Mmmm…” Jemma hummed pensively, though Daisy knew no real thoughts, ones that were not wrapped in clouds, would be going through her head just yet. “Next one’s on me.” 

“You got it,” Daisy agreed. “For now - spoon?” 

“Mmm,” Jemma said again, beaming with gratitude at the suggestion. She sloppily rolled onto her side and Daisy curled in behind her, and placed a kiss at the join of her neck and shoulders. Headaches had nothing on her.


End file.
